


when tides roll in

by thescyfychannel



Series: at the end of the stars [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, but this is his favorite chapter to teach, he's in an actual history book many times over, sollux has no regrets, this is part of the tidalverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While teaching at the academy is considered a necessary evil for most of the Twelve, Sollux Captor considers it to be one of the most entertaining assignments he's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when tides roll in

**Author's Note:**

> for my best friend's birthday. love you, thii2ii2tupiid. (you nerd.)

Sollux Captor would be the first to tell you that he wasn't exactly suited for thundering speeches or inspiring gestures. That being _said_ , he'd decided to take the initiative, just this once, to keep up the morale of the rebellion. _That_ being said, he was trying to take a Meme Worthy picture of his _dearest_ kismesis, one Commander Eridan Ampora.

 

It wasn't going well.

 

His first attempt had involved Eridan being asleep at his desk, and it would've gone off without a hitch if Eridan hadn't woken up halfway through, broke his palmhusk, and–

Ahem.

 

His _second_ attempt was much better planned. Eridan did this absolutely _hilarious_ face when he was startled, complete with a very drastic finflare-slash-sweep combo. All he had to do was make some sort of loud noise, have a palmhusk rigged on a timer, and boom. Perfect meme.

Only Eridan hadn’t even _blinked_ at the loud noise. The most he’d done was a raise an eyebrow and offer up a condescending snort.

 

Okay. This was _personal_.

 

* * *

 

You’ve learned that Eridan doesn’t always do well with sour. Those puckered faces that were formerly only a thing in the wriggler cartoons came to _life_ when he had something too sour. Your past two attempts had taught you that taking on Eridan earlier in the night meant that he would be ready for _anything_ —it probably came from all of the volunteer wrigglersitting you all had to do.

 _This_ time you’d waited until it was nearly morning. Eridan looked _exhausted_ , and you’d commiserated with him over the sheer volume of paperwork running one of these damn things generated. He hadn’t even noticed you switching out his standard-issue mobile water containment with yours.

He _had_ noticed the _extra_ sour lemonade.

And the husktablet.

Unfortunately for _him_ , you were out the door and running before he could get up from behind his desk. Sorry about those bootlaces tied together, pitchlove, you’ve got _no_ idea how that could’ve happened. Ever.

 

You caption the photo “when ur lemonade tastes like caste inequality and systematic prejudices artificially instilled by a quasi immortal fish dictator” and send it around to every inbox, tape it up in a few hallways.

It goes viral.

 

Two days later, there’s a picture of you sparking in your sleep (which you only do _sometimes_ ) in your inbox, captioned “when u daymare about fish dictator”.

 

“And _that_ , wrigglers,” you say, with _no little satisfaction_ , to your class of eight-sweep-olds, “is how the Great Meme War of aught-nine began. It’s in your history books. Chapter Eleven, page 340, subsection–”

The door slams open. One Professor Eridan Ampora, aka former Commander of Her Imperial Radiance’s Revolution, aka one of the most powerful trolls alive, aka matesprit to the Radiance, aka your _kismesis_ , is standing there, all but steaming, pieces of duct tape stuck haphazardly across his outfit. There’s even one poking out of his hair.

You _grin_. He’s ditched the pompous jewelry, what with all the tinies that used to try at grabbing it, but he’s kept the scarf and the _overwhelmingly_ violet theme, and you _know_ he misses the cape. “Snookums! We were just talking about you!”

“Get. The fuck. Out.”

“But I’m your guest lecturer for the day!”

Eridan _snarls_ , picks you up (you’re ~~highkey~~ lowkey turned on) and _hurls_ you out of his classroom. You’re impressed. You’re also catching yourself with your psionics on the way out, you’ve even got time to wave at his students (who may or may not be traumatized for life) before he slams the door shut. Wait for it.

_Click._

And _there’s_ the lock. Not bad for a half night’s work. _Besides,_ it meant he’d be stuck in class late, and you’d have first dibs on kissing Feferi senseless. Double or nothing _indeed_.

**Author's Note:**

> So after the titular events of the Long Fic (which is in the process of being reworked), Tidal Rebellion, and the Fluff Fic, Kiingdom Dance, comes the time for rebuilding. Feferi restructures the education system entirely, and as part of an attempt to show how committed they all are to this effort, all of the twelve (including Feferi) take turns teaching at the new Academy.


End file.
